Kingdom Hearts 3: A new beginning
by Demonic-Angel-Kamui
Summary: This fanfic centers around one of my own original characters, Ruri. Like Roxas, Ruri has reacurring dreams of all of Sora's adventures. Convinced that their real, she and a convinced doctor tamper with the power of darkness and unleash the heartless and


_I've been having strange dreams lately, though it'd be more appropriate to call it a movie or documentary without sound. They appear as if their someone's memories of past events. In these dreams, I'm looking through a third person point of view. The dreams focus on a boy, about my age, as he struggles to find his lost friends and save the worlds. When I first encountered these dreams I wondered. What were these worlds? Why had I never heard of them before? Were they even real? Every night these thoughts and hundreds of others would plague my inquisitive mind as I watched these scenes play out before me. I soon came to understand what they were. The other worlds were places no one else was suppose to know about except an important looking mouse, a magic using duck, a goofy dog thing and the boy with the spiky brown hair. Lately, it seems as if the dreams are coming to an end, but I don't want them to. I want to know more about the strange new worlds. About the weird creatures that steal people's hearts and the boys name that I have just recently figured out by reading their lips. S-O-R-A, Sora._

"This is a most wondrous story!" Squealed my teacher as she handed back our creative writing stories, "The detail is incredible, it's as if living someone's life." I just smiled and thanked her as I reached for my paper. "You must finish it. I've got all my friends hooked onto every word that spills from these pages." She said and placed my story into my hand. I placed it into my bag and listened to the teacher go on and on about my paper. Who would have thought they had lives, other than our homework. The bell, signaling the end of school, sounded and kids rushed through the halls to meet their friends. Many of the people gave me praise for the story that our teacher had read aloud. But that's all it was to them; a story; a work of art. They did not know that somewhere out there, I'm sure, these people existed. I can not wait to go to sleep tonight and see what new adventures I'm to see.

_My story of Sora's adventures seems to have caught the eye of a scientist. He truly believes in the dreams I'm having and always asks many questions about them. He says he wants to visit these worlds and is supposedly trying to build what we have called a jumper. Like the ships Sora used, we hope it will be able to take us to all the wondrous worlds he's been to and maybe more. The professor, which I have taken to call him, is a bright man and has a vast mind, not unlike my own. He pumps me for details, but lately I'm concerned. He asks so many questions of the things I now call the heart thieves and flexi-bodies. He seems so interested in the basic behavior of these creatures and how they function. Honestly, he seems to have become obsessed; like the man Ansem showed in his reports. I have yet to tell him of these reports and the secret reports that Sora had been collecting; I think it best not to mention it. Life seems so boring now that I have begun to truly believe in these dreams and except that we are not the only humans in the galaxies. My only entertainment is the memories that appear to me as dreams. I have now recently learned of his friends, Kairi; the girl he loves and Riku; the boy he admires. I am unable to stand the daily activities of my life now and wish for so much more. I know someday, somehow, I'll travel to these distant lands. Right, Sora? Kairi? Riku?_

_"Right Sora? Kairi? Riku?" That is what the voice said in my dreams tonight. Every night, I see the silhouette of a girl about my age. It seems I dream of her life and tonight she said my name. That and the names of my closest friends, Sora and Kairi. I don't know how this girl could know our names. Is she like Roxas and going through Sora's memories? Is it just my imagination? Could Sora and Kairi be having the same dreams? Their relationship did seem more distant around the time the dreams started for me. They both seemed to be absorbed in their own thoughts. I'll have to ask them when we meet on Destiny Island today after school. For now I'd best pay attention because once again, I'm getting 'the look'._

"Have you guys been having weird dreams lately?" Sora asks as soon as we all get together. Kairi and I stare at him in awe. I was right. It appears we have been having the same dream as of late. "Yeah. In it, I'm looking at the life of a girl around Riku's age. I never fully see her face, but she seems beautiful on the inside." Kairi spoke up to us. Sora nodded and said, "Yeah and last night she said our names. She said, 'Right Sora? Kairi? Riku?' Is that what she said in your dreams?" We all nod our heads. It seems as if a new journey is right around the horizon.

_No sooner did I think that when we received a royal letter from King Mickey, an old friend of mine and also the ruler of his own world. In the letter he explained that someone on a new world had been tampering with the heartless and Kingdom Hearts. He said it was too late to stop him, but apparently he has a nobody on that world still. If we can capture the nobody form of him, maybe we can get some answers. The 'who' is he. 'How' he knew about the heartless and the worlds. 'Where' he really is. 'When' did he mess with everything. So we know what we're dealing with. And 'what' he was trying to accomplish. This time, though, things would be different. It would be me, Sora and Kairi as a group. Donald, the magic using duck and Goofy, the goofy knight, were going to the other worlds to check and see if there was any damage yet. So now, we set off on a new journey, keyblades in hand._

_Everything is wrong. This was not supposed to happen. I surveyed the people, running through the streets terrified of the heart thieves. This was all the Professors fault. Because he had to be so nosy and stick his nose into the darkness. Now, here I was, running to my home and locking my door. I knew it would do nothing to stop the creatures that were following me. Even though they were the weakest amongst the heart thieves, it was impossible to harm them. At least with out a keyblade, but only the mouse king, Sora, Kairi and Riku had one. I was not worthy. And for bringing the knowledge of these creatures into my world, everyone was to suffer. Though the Professor was at fault, it was mostly my fault for bringing it up in the first place. The heart thieves appeared in my room and approached me. I stumbled backwards to where my bed normally was, but it wasn't there. I fell into the darkness that was once my bed. As I fell, I could hear the sounds that went with Sora's memories. I heard their names and the names of the creatures I had helped unleash. They were known as Heartless; beings without hearts that steal others. The ones that we had come to call flexi-bodies were really called nobodies; beings without bodies; born from someone whose heart was strong when their bodies disappeared. That is what happened to Kairi and Sora. Their nobodies were known as Namine and Roxas; one of the previous members of Organization IX. It was amazing! All this knowledge I was absorbing was incredible. Even more incredible is the fact that it's all true. There really is a Sora, and Kairi, and Riku. I wasn't crazy, it all really existed. Suddenly, my body feels like its floating. My landing was painless and the material I'm now standing on appears to be some type of glass. The picture I saw was of Sora and his nobody, Roxas. As I scanned the room I heard a voice; more like a whisper as it spoke to me. It said I had a choose of three weapons that would start me out on a journey. As it said this, three pedestals, each holding a different weapon appeared. One held a sword, the other a wand and the last, a shield. I decided to approach one and I could once again here the voice. It would explain each weapon and ask me if this was the path I chose. The wand symbolized magic and wander; the shield, protection and friendship; the sword, strength and courage. Needing more courage than anything, I chose the sword. Then I had to give up one of them. Naturally, I gave up the shield; to me there's no need for friendship, you can only depend on yourself. Next, I was to learn how to fight and defend. Many of the heart creatures appeared and at first I was scared. Then, it's as if my body knew what to do and responded to their attacks and patterns. I must say, I impressed myself. I walked up a flight of stairs and came to stand upon another glass floor except this time, Kairi and her nobody, Namine, were its center piece. On this floor, I received a bag that supposedly could hold all the items that I would receive throughout my journey. I was also given something called a potion; it would help me with my exhaustion. Another flight of stairs appeared and I followed them. It seemed as if the stairs would appear when I completed whatever task the current floor had for me. When I reached the top of this one, the first thing I did was look at the picture. This one was of Riku and his darkness form, also their worst enemy, Ansem. I looked around and wondered what I'd have to do this time. In an instant, my question was answered. Nobodies made their way towards me and I prepared for another battle. This one was not as easy, but I felt no need to use my potion yet. And it also seemed I didn't have to. This floor explained to me the power of magic circles that could be found throughout the worlds. They would instantly heal me and regenerate any magic power I had used; when I learned how to use them. I ascended the new flight of stairs and found myself on a floor with a door. The image for this floor was of all the people Sora had encountered and of Sora and companies themselves. I proceeded to the door and reached for the handle. "Be warned. Once you open that door you are on your own. Are you prepared?" The voice asked. As my heart pounded in my ears, I nodded and gripped the handle. I swung the door open and was greeted by a blinding light. When I was finally able to open my eyes, I was back in my room, alone. I looked out the window and my breathe caught. My world was in ruins. Heartless roamed the streets and I barely saw any form of life with a heart. I raced down the stairs and burst into the kitchen and saw nothing; my family was gone. Anger, like I had never felt before, bubbled up inside me. I burst outside and waited for my sword to appear in my hand. It did, but just as quickly as it had come; it disappeared and was replaced with the keyblade. The tool Sora had used to save the worlds was now my tool. I wandered the streets, looking for survivors; I saw none. Then the voice returned and said, "Your journey has begun."_

**Kingdom Hearts: The New Beginning**


End file.
